


Happy Together

by GryffindorTom



Series: From The Ravens Nest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Padma Patil, former Ravenclaw prefect and daughter of the Indian Magical Ambassador, is at the graduation ceremony for the 2025 leavers. At the head of the leavers is her fiancé, Rose Granger-Potter, the daughter of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Together – Rating T  
> Summary – Padma Patil, former Ravenclaw prefect and daughter of the Indian Magical Ambassador, is at the graduation ceremony for the 2025 leavers. At the head of the leavers is her fiancé, Rose Granger-Potter, the daughter of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  
> Pairings – Padma/Rose, Harry/Hermione  
> A/N – This story partially takes place within the same universe as my "Confessions" universe. Rose, in this story, is not a Gryffindor as per my normal series, but a Ravenclaw.

**Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**31** **st** **June 2025**

Padma Patil, former Ravenclaw prefect and daughter of the Indian Magical Ambassador, was happy. Her fiancé, Ravenclaw Head Girl Rose Granger-Potter, was graduating today and Padma had been invited to it by her.

Today was also a first for the British Wizarding Nation as it would be the first marriage allowed on this day between two witches, making Padma excited.

It was all thanks to a campaign led by her future father-in-law and fellow classmate, Harry Potter, the Minister of Magic. He, along with his wife, Hermione Granger, had spearheaded the creation of a 'Marriage for All Act', a law created in order to allow the joining of not just heterosexual, but also homosexual couples in matrimony.

Padma remembered how she had first met Rose. She had attended a Weird Sisters concert two years ago and it was there that she first met the bushy haired teen. They swapped Floo addresses and had been seeing each other for a year, before Albus Potter, Rose's half-brother, found out about the couple.

Rose and Padma talked to their parents, admitting their love for each other and initially Rakesh Patil, Padma's father, refused to allow her to continue in the relationship, but Padma won out in the end.

As the graduation speeches ended, Padma looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her lover and smiled, knew that she was happy. As the Minister for Magic rose, Padma heard the reason for him to rise and was ready to be called by him.

"Today we call for Miss Rose Granger-Potter and Miss Padma Patil to come forth in order to celebrate their union together." Harry said, smiling at his future daughter-in-law and his daughter.

Padma saw her fiancé smile, kissing her on the lips in front of the assembled students, staff and dignitaries. Who knew that the two of them would be Ravenclaw students who were happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like and "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 202


End file.
